


Not Today Blurryface

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's sense of adventure gets him and Josh in a pretty bad situation, together they decide to explore a haunted house...Can Josh save Tyler in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today Blurryface

Josh’s POV  
“C’mon Jishwa!” my best friend Tyler exclaimed.  
I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat, “Ty…I don’t want to…its scary there…”  
“I’ll be right by your side Josh, this will be fun I promise!” Tyler says, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. I give up, there’s no way I can win against Tyler when he has his mind set on something and I didn’t want to argue with him.  
We run past our neighbourhood and into the forest. I like it here, it’s nice and quiet, there’s just the occasional hoot of an owl or quiet growl of some other forest animal. The dry ground cracks beneath my feet and Tyler motions me to be quiet.  
“…Down in the forest, we’ll sing a chorus, one that everybody knows, hands held higher we’ll be on fire, singing songs that nobody wro-”   
“TY! I thought you wanted us to be quiet…” I interrupted, although I kinda regretted it, I loved hearing him sing his voice is like the best thing you’ve ever heard but multiply that by a billion.  
Tyler rolls his eyes, “I wanted you to be quiet, so I could sing.”  
“Oh,” is all I get out. I stay quiet and listen to Tyler sing while we walk deeper and deeper into this forest. Tyler and I have been coming here for years, but recently we’ve found a rundown house and Tyler being the adventurer he is wanted to explore, I on the other hand was terrified but whatevs, I’m gonna do whatever my best fren wants to do.  
We reach the house. Its muddy on the outside, with a few cracked pavers, cobwebs and dead trees. Tyler steps up to the door and knocks once, “hello…?” We’re replied with a strong gust of wind but something was odd about it….  
“Tyler…did you hear voices?” I asked, my voice low and trembling.  
“Josh, it’s just the wind and las time I checked the wind doesn’t talk,” Tyler said, trying to calm me down. I grab his hand and he jumps back, trying to free his hand from mine.  
“Tyler please, I’m scared,” I say, he lets out a quiet sigh and starts dragging me into the house.  
Everything is covered in a fine layer of dust, I stay behind Tyler and we move further on.  
“Oh jeez!” he exclaims when he walks right into a cobweb, I laugh.  
Leave…leave now….go away…   
“HOLY SHIT TYLER DID YOU HEAR THAT?!?!?” I scream.  
“Dude…you’re getting paranoid…” Tyler says, pushing me off him but I’ve practically glued myself to him, mostly because I’m scared shitless but also because….well it’s Tyler…  
Tyler sits me down on the ground then turns to face me, “look, ghosts don’t exist, demons don’t exist, nothing will get you as long as I’m here!”  
I see a red glow behind Tyler and start to scream, “TYLER TYLER!! BEHIND YOU!”  
I was too late, the red glow possessed Tyler, my best friends eyes glowed red, almost as if someone had thrown live coals into them. It was so different to his usual mocha brown eyes, I was terrified of him now, my gosh…I’m terrified of my best friend. His neck and hands started turning black, he clenched his fists.  
“Tyler…” I start.  
“Tyler’s gone,” he hissed.  
“No, no, Tyler is still there!” I scream at it, him, I don’t know, but Tyler is still there I know it.  
“Tyler’s gone,” he repeated. He started shuffling slowly towards me, stirring up the dust that had settled on the floor.  
“Tyler is still there, I know he is,” I say, whimpering quietly.  
Tyler chuckles, sending shivers down my spine, it wasn’t his usual cheery laugh, this wasn’t even a human laugh.   
“Tyler is gone, you will soon be too,” he hisses again. Tyler’s nails start turning into claws, he reaches for me and grabs me by the neck. I kick and scream, but don’t hit Tyler once, I don’t want to hurt my best friend now do I? If my best friend is still there, doubts started playing up in the back of my mind but I pushed the aside, Tyler had to be in there somewhere.  
“Fight back Jishwa, fight me,” hearing those words come out of the demons mouth was horrifying, but I pushed him off me and stood my ground.  
“I won’t fight you, I won’t play your games,” I say with confidence.  
The Tyler demon stands back, “oh you will fight me…” he lunges at me and I step to the side.  
“I won’t fight my best friend,” I say.  
“Why not…?” he hisses, “he’s gone anyways.”  
I shake my head, “Tyler’s not gone, I won’t fight him as long as I believe he’s still alive, and if I killed him then… I’d have nothing left to fight for…” I whisper the last part, “I love you Tyler.”  
Demon Tyler screams, “NO NO NO, JOSH DOESN’T LOVE YOU TYLER HE’S LYING!” He starts clawing his face, leaving deep gashes, blood starts painting his face red.   
“Josh!” I hear Tyler scream, the real Tyler.  
He continues punching and cutting his face, “I WON’T LISTEN TO YOU, Josh…Josh…” Tyler collapses on the floor in front of me, the red glowing mist comes out of his mouth in a snakelike motion.  
I grab Tyler’s body and drag him outside, we only make it to the cracked pavement outside before I fall over from exhaustion. My fingers go up to his neck searching for his usual steady pulse, but instead…  
Silence.  
“TYLER!” I scream, “TYLER!!” I shake his body, desperately trying to wake him up. The red mist seeps out from under the door to the house.   
“GO AWAY!” I scream at it.  
I hear Tyler give a small cough and I turn back to him, tears stream down my face and lands on his, “don’t die Ty, don’t die I need you, I love you.”  
His hand goes up stroke my face, “I won’t die today…” but he’s still weak, I grab his arm and sling it over my shoulder, half dragging and half carrying him with me. The red glow stays with the house, probably thinking he’s killed Tyler, my god, Tyler is not going to die is he?  
When we’re far enough away I lean Tyler against a tree, he’s breathing now, but it’s slow and irregular.  
“Tyler…” I whisper.  
“Josh... come here…” he says.  
I lean in closer to him, but what happens next is what I least expect. He kisses me and I’m kissing him back.   
I pull away to catch my breath. “Tyler…I..”  
“Love you?” he asks, blushing a bit, “I heard everything you said about me when…” his voice trails off, but I know what he means.  
“So you heard the part about me not wanting to kill you because I love you,” I say.  
“Yeah…I heard everything, thank you for saving me, I owe you my life,” Tyler mumbles. My face lights up, “well, no more going into haunted houses for us!”  
Tyler giggles, “I wholeheartedly agree with you Jishwa!”  
We both walk back home, hand in hand talking about the day’s events. As long as Tyler’s here nothing can stop my love for him, and nothing will stop his love for me, not even blurryfaced demons…


End file.
